Trithik
The City Gates Trithik is a large and complex city. When you arrive, you are in the district near the city gates. It is the only location in Trithik. You can travel, explore the realms at random, and visit the windowless building with a blue door here. Explore the city * Blade Square * the river docks * the northern part of the city * the eastern part of the city * the city streets Adventures for This Location Other events here Have a Random Encounter Here See Trithik Random Encounters for more information on the following quests. Blade Square Blade Square is in the center of the city, and four arches lead to other parts of the city. This is a location of special importance, where a lot of quests and special events take place. Here you can find the strange man that acts as a recruiter to Ildraria's multiplayer battle. Adventures for This Location Marketplace The whole marketplace acts as a shop. You can also meet Mezaryl here and access The Well of Blades This location was added in June, 2011. See Well of Blades for details. Buildings Flanking the square are the following buildings: The Griffon's Ledge Alehouse You can choose to buy a drink, converse, or play cards. There are several adventures and events available here. See quest pages for details. The Guard Tower This is for Thane Pyrond troops, and Kedinn resides here. You can accept a task here. Zorliarn the "Sage" This location was added August 2011. See Zorliarn the Sage for details The Breadmaker's Shop Owned by a stout man called Gemyr; the only thing on sale is a Teek's Battle Shop Teek sells various common and well-crafted weapons. He's key to a minor quest, and following certain quest events he will close his establishment, not to return. See Teek's Battle Shop for details (with spoilers). Criveson's Fur & Fletching You can buy a short bow for 40 gold and Jibik Criveson can teach you the skill of Archery for 50 gold (he will only teach level 1). Rixbin's The proprietor of this dilapidated establishment, Rixbin, a thin, hunched man with grey hair, sells adventurers the Quickstone. Small windowless building with a green door This is the Adventurer Collective. Curious Findings shop The only thing on sale is a (has no known special use). You can sell miscellaneous items here (see Item Selling Guide for details). Doom's Hall Alehouse This alehouse is usually locked. It is only visited as part of the quest to join the Adventurer Collective. The River Docks As Trithik is a riverport, the docks are always busy. The two accessible buildings here are an alehouse and an inn. Gnarled Otter Alehouse This alehouse is a lot more deteriorated than the Griffon's Ledge. Long Tooth Inn * There are some young toughs outside blocking your way in, that leave without incident when asked. * A tall woman called Varess runs the inn, with her two sons Tiramas and Edimar. * Varess will share some rumors with you. Northern Trithik Russled Grouse gambling hall It is often seen as a haven for sinister characters, and is currently closed due to a gruesome murder. Lyrelocke Monastery It was built by Shath Lyrelock over the ruins of an ancient sorcerer's tower, and is home to the Order of The Hammersign. Bryniver's A shop where you can sell or acquire a few items of interest. Gaddurug's End (AG) Home of the Owlnook Tavern Eastern Trithik Trynd Keep Silver Crest Headquarters Adventures Back to the start of the list of adventures The City Streets (AG) Attempting to explore Trithik's city streets will give you the following dialogue: You set out to explore the city of Trithik. If you know the name of a street or special location, (Adventurer's Name), you may enter it below and click the Explore button. What location would you like to explore? '(Textbox)' ''If you don't know any street names or don't wish to explore for anything you may instead... To complete some adventures, you will need to enter the name of a specific street or person.